Wanted
by Raxicoricofallipitorius
Summary: Deanxreader. Pretty bad, probably going to have two parts. The Reader is kidnapped and tortured, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Request: Can you do an os where y/n is hunting demons with the guys and is dating dean? The demon's catch them and beat Y/N (not to death, but really badly) and they make Dean watch (he gets really pissed off).

Warnings: Torture

A/N: Sorry this took so long. It's not very good, but what can you do. A second part should be out sometime this week, hopefully with more plot.

Word Count: 934

* * *

You pulled your jacket more tightly against your shoulders as you walked to your car, the rain pelting you from all sides. Your Y/E/C hair blew across your face, blinding you for a split-second before the wind once again changed direction. You finally reached your car, a black '65 Mustang, pulling out your phone to call Dean as you opened the door.

You pulled yourself into the car as fast as possible, doing your best to shield yourself from the rain, fruitless though it was. You slammed the door shut behind you, smiling when Dean picked up, his gruff voice greeting you.

"What's up?" He questioned.

"Nothing, just wanted to say that I miss you, and I'm on my way home. And also I got pie," You added, your smile growing at the elated gasp from Dean. "Apple, obviously."  
"You are amazing," Dean exclaimed.

"I know. Be home-" You were cut off as your car door was ripped from it's hinges, a startled scream ripped from your throat. You distantly heard Dean yelling on your phone, demanding answers, but you had no time to respond before you, too, were pulled from the car.

* * *

You felt the cold metal of a blade held snug against your throat, and your stomach dropped. This couldn't be good. Your cell phone was ripped from your grasp, Dean's tinny voice still audible through the speakers. Whatever it was that was holding you lifted the device to its ear, a sinister chuckle leaving its lips.

"Hello, Winchester." Your blood turned to ice when you recognized the cold, emotionless voice of Dick Roman.

"Leviathan," you spat, disgust etched on your face.

"No, we haven't touched your precious little friend, yet." You couldn't hear Dean's response, though you inferred that it was not good for Dick.

"Meet us on 15th street, the abandoned factory. We'll discuss a trade there"

With that you were unceremoniously thrown to the ground, another leviathan coming over to you with a large needle in hand, full of a strange blue liquid. You started, and tried to squirm away as the needle approached your neck. It was the last thing you saw as you were plunged into darkness.

* * *

_*Two Hours Later*_

You awoke in a large, dark room, lit only by a flickering lightbulb in the center. This was cliche, even for a leviathan. Your head swam when you attempted to sit up, and you reluctantly laid back down. Whatever it was they had given you, it was pretty strong. You forced yourself upright once again when you heard footsteps in the hallway. The pain was lesser this time, and you managed to remain vertical.

You steeled yourself as the door was flung open, the light blinding you for a split second. When your eyes had adjusted, you looked back to see two men, leviathans, pulling someone else behind them. You squinted curiously at what they were carrying you, feeling an unexplainable sense of dread.

Even your premonitions could not prepare you from what you saw. You heart stopped when you recognized the sandy brown hair, sticking up in the air. You didn't eve have to see his translucent emerald eyes to know who was being dragged in with you, a prisoner as well.

When they finally set him down and left, you dragged yourself to Dean, ignoring the protests of your head. You cradled his head in your lap when you reached him, willing him to wake up. You would do anything for company in this desolate place.

It felt like hours before his eyes finally opened, green meeting Y/E/C in desperation. His features relaxed themselves into a small smile, and, despite everything, you felt your face break into a smile at how ridiculous this whole situation was.

The smile abruptly fell from your face as the door once agin swung open, your expression turning to one of fear and apprehension. A small army of Leviathans walked through the doorway, pulling you away from Dean and escorting the two of you down the hall, to another small, dark room.

They chained Dean against the wall, shackling his arms and legs so as to allow no chance of escape. Meanwhile, they pulled you to a metal chair in the center of the room, next to a table covered in what looked like scientific instruments. Come to find out, that was not even close to what they were.

As they strapped you down, you heard the door of the chamber open once again, as soft footsteps approached you. You turned you head and once again saw Dick, an oily smile covering his smug features.

"Dean Winchester, so glad you made the time to meet with us," He said, sarcasm cloaking his voice. Dean spat at him. "We've been looking forward to this for a very long time indeed. And with your little friend here," He gestured at you with a sweeping hand, "we can make sure this goes according to plan."

He stepped towards you, and you felt the dread in your stomach grow. "Now," He began, turning his gaze on Dean, "You're going to tell us here your little angel friend is."

_ To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Request: Can you so a os where y/n is hunting demons with the guys and is dating dean? The demon's catch them and beat Y/N (not to death, but really badly) and they make Dean watch (he gets really pissed off).

Warnings: Torture, swearing

A/N: Sorry it took so long :/ I was out of commission for a week. Anyway, Part 1 here This is really short, I'm sorry. I will probably do a part 3 this week, do not fear, this is not the end :)

Word Count:

* * *

You bit back a scream as the you felt the cool metal of a blade against your arm, struggling against your bonds in vain.

"Don't you touch her you son of a bitch," Dean spat out next to you. You craned your head to the side, trying to meet his gaze. "I don't know where the hell he is."

"What a shame I don't believe you then," Dick crooned, seconds before the knife sliced your skin. You gasped at the jolt of pain, tears welling in your eyes. You distantly heard Dean growl, and you tried to hide your pain so as not to scare him.

"Now, let's try this again," the Leviathan said, moving the blade to your other arm. "Where is Castiel?"

* * *

"You know better than I do," Dean managed to choke through gritted teeth.

"Shame," Dick said, making an identical incision on your other arm. "And I'm losing my patience, too. Pretty soon I won't be as amicable with your little plaything as I have been.

"Now, I'm going to give you one last chance, because I'm such a kind spirit. Where," he paused, readjusting the knife to place it inches from your stomach, "Is the angel?"

"He disappeared," Dean shouted, desperation evident in his voice, "He hasn't made any contact!"

"Uh oh!" Dick laughed, "Wrong answer." With a manic grin he plunged the blade into your torso, its silvery incandescence covered by the ruby of your blood. You gasped, but more out of shock than pain, as you felt nothing but astonishment and detached fear looking at the blade jutting out of your body.

Your head collapsed back onto the chair, lolling to the side where Dean was watching, tears streaming down his freckled cheeks. You dimly registered Dick walking out of the room, muttering something about a new target as a new Leviathan entered through the same door.

You didn't move as your bonds were released and you were thrown to the floor as the creature wheeled the chair out of the room.

You were now at eye level with Dean, and you were take aback by the raw agony in his emerald eyes. He pulled you towards him, speechless. He carefully pulled your head onto his lap, your Y/H/C hair strewn across the ground.

You smiled up at him, unable to help yourself facing his bottomless compassion. You opened your mouth to comfort him, to try to fix this broken angel, but instead blood came bubbling out o your mouth, and you knew what would happen next.

You resolved to let it happen as you grasped Dean's much larger hand in your own, your grip considerably weaker than it would normally have been.

You closed your eyes, accepting the inevitable, knowing that it would all end soon. A single tear slipped down your face at the thought of the life you could have had with Dean, a now forgotten dream of walking down the aisle in a white dress, so different from your usual attire, and seeing him at the end of it, a smile lighting his usually somber features. And, someday, of tall Y/H/C haired children with candy apple green eyes looking back at you. You now knew that none of this was possible, just a long-forgotten fantasy of a deluded hunter.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Request: Can you so a os where y/n is hunting demons with the guys and is dating dean? The demon's catch them and beat Y/N (not to death, but really badly) and they make Dean watch (he gets really pissed off).

Warnings: Mention of torture, swearing

A/N: part 1 part 2 This is probably going to be the last part, but that depends on whether or not I et more inspiration. So sorry this took so long, I was on vacation :( Hopefully updates will be more regular again soon. Please send in requests, I have none in my inbox right now

Word Count:

* * *

You woke with a start, throwing yourself out of the surprisingly comfortable bed you had been laying in. You immediately winced, falling backwards onto the bed, pain shooting through your chest.

You waited a few minutes, until the pain subsided, before trying to stand again, more slowly this time. You managed to stand at last, shuffling slowly to the door, apprehension constricting your chest.

You grabbed the nearest item to you that could function as a weapon, a pen, and you couldn't help but wonder where they had placed you. You held the pen in front of you defensively as you slowly pushed the door open. You knew that it wouldn't be able to stop anyone, but it still felt reassuring to be in control of _something. _

You stepped out into a brightly lit hallway that seemed vaguely familiar, though that may have just been your imagination. You turned left, staying close to the wall as you inched down the hall, your face scrunched in concentration as you struggled to keep from crying out.

You made it about five hundred feet before you came to another intersection, going left once again. You saw no one, and with every minute that the hall remained empty your heart rate sped up.

You tugged nervously on the bandage on your wrist as you turned into yet another empty corridor. You clicked the pen, rendering it more effective as a weapon, holding it at the ready for an attack. As you walked the halls, your mind wandered back to the events of what had occurred before you had blacked out.

You remembered being with Dean, the Leviathans torturing you for information about Cas, and, lastly, the feeling of blood seeping through your shirt, hopelessness filling you. You were wrenched from your memories by footsteps down the hall from you.

You pushed yourself against the wall, pen held firmly in your grasp, as the footsteps approached you. You tensed as feet came into view, throwing yourself towards the person, shrieking.

You were restrained by a pair of strong arms as your screaming intensified.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, it's okay, Y/N," a deep voice reassured you. You stiffened, realization flooding you as you recognized the tanned arms encircling you.

"Dean?" You breathed, barely allowing yourself to hope as you turned in his arms, your breath leaving you in a sigh when you recognized the green eyes staring into your own. "What happened?" You questioned him wearily.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered, his emerald eyes sparkling with tears, "There was so much blood, and you weren't waking up, but then Cas showed up, and he got us out of there. But Sammy managed to patch you up, thank god." He managed to get out, speaking a mile-a-minute.

"Slow down," you said, a small smile gracing your face, "how long was I out?"

"About a week, I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine, are you okay?" You questioned him, your brow furrowing with concern.

"I'm fine, I'm not the one who was tortured by Dick and his buddies," Dean intoned, his face filling with anger at the thought of you being harmed.

"i'm fine" You reassured him again, placing a hand on his arm. He pulled you in for another hug, burying his face in your Y/H/C hair. You smiled, finally feeling safe in his arms, free from the Hell you had endured.


End file.
